Frostheart's Prophecy
by NeonNobleGas
Summary: Frostpaw is a strong young apprentice. His brother, Darkpaw, is a medicine cat apprentice, and can be a bit odd sometimes. On the day of his Warrior ceremony, Darkpaw tells him about a dream he had about him, saying he would rise to face a threat. Baffled, Frostheart tried to go on in his normal life, until a murder occurs in his Clan, and he is distraught when he finds the killer.
1. Allegiances

Allegiances:

**THUNDERCLAN **

**Leader: **

Stormstar- Dark gray tabby tom with pale blue eyes

**Deputy: **

Hazelclaw- Pale gray and white she-cat with green eyes

-Apprentice: Blackpaw

**Medicine Cat: **

Hedgefoot- Light brown tabby she-cat with darker paws and yellow eyes

-Apprentice: Darkpaw

**Warriors: **

Rockclaw- Dark gray tabby tom with amber eyes

-Apprentice: Willowpaw

Thornstep- Ginger tom with amber eyes

-Apprentice: Silverpaw

Rainleaf- Light gray she-cat with blue eyes

-Apprentice: Frostpaw

Spiderclaw- Long-legged black tom with amber eyes

-Apprentice: Brackenpaw

Bramblethorn- Dark brown tabby she-cat with soft blue eyes

Redpelt- Tortoiseshell tom with green eyes

Branchtail- Dark brown tom with green eyes

Twigleaf- Light brown tom with green eyes

**Queens: **

Mistytail- Light gray she-cat with pale blue eyes (Maplekit, Birchkit) (-Spiderclaw)

Mothfur- Spotted golden she-cat with sky blue eyes (Expecting) (-Branchtail)

**Elders: **

Nutspots- Spotted pale brown she-cat with green eyes

Acornfoot- Spotted pale brown she-cat with amber eyes

Foxclaw- Small ginger tom with white paws and blue eyes

Badgertail- Large black and white tom with green eyes

**Apprentices: **

Brackenpaw- Striped ginger tom with plumy tail

Frostpaw- Pale gray tom with darker gray right front paw, white furs speckled on his pelt and tail, and blue eyes

Darkpaw- Dark gray, almost black tom with one green eye and one blue eye

Blackpaw- Black and white spotted tom with green eyes

Willowpaw- Fluffy light gray she-cat with blue eyes

Silverpaw- Sleek light gray she-cat with green eyes

**SHADOWCLAN**

**Leader:**

Oakstar- Large brown tabby tom

**Deputy:**

Foxstep- Ginger tom with white paws

**Medicine Cat:**

Mosstail- Gray and white she-cat

-Apprentice: Emberstep

**Warriors: **

Flamenose- Orange tabby tom

-Apprentice: Russetpaw

Owlflight- Brown she-cat with white spots

Pineclaw- Black she-cat

-Apprentice: Whitepaw

Thorntail- Golden tabby tom

Mousestorm- Small brown tom

**Elders:**

Cloudspots- Black tom with white spots

Bluetail- Blue-gray she-cat

**WINDCLAN**

**Leader:**

Harestar- Gray tabby tom

**Deputy:**

Clawstorm- Brown tabby tom

**Medicine Cat:**

Doveheart- Fluffy light gray she-cat

**Warriors:**

Rabbittail- Gray tom with short tail

Dewbreeze- Gray she-cat with white spots

-Apprentice: Blackpaw

Redfur- Tortoiseshell tom

-Apprentice: Berrypaw

Whiskerclaw- Light gray tom

**Elders:**

Dawnwing- Cream-colored she-cat

**RIVERCLAN **

**Leader:**

Birdstar- Brown tom with white spots

**Deputy:**

Finchfoot- Light gray she-cat

**Medicine Cat:**

Featherfall- Light gray she-cat

-Apprentice: Stonepaw- Gray tom

**Warriors:**

Briarclaw- Brown tabby tom

-Apprentice: Beepaw

Petalblossom- Tortoiseshell she-cat

-Apprentice: Ivypaw

Stemtail- Gray tom

Streamheart- Light gray tom

Dusktail- Light brown she-cat

**Elders:**

Minnowclaw- Gray tom


	2. Prologue

**Hey guys, NeonNobleGas here. I'm proud to begin publishing my first fanfiction of Warriors! This story is about a young cat named Frostpaw, his secret crush, Willowpaw, and his strange yet insightful brother, Darkpaw. I won't reveal any more than that, though, so you'll have to read and wait to see for yourself what happens! **

Acornfoot looked with amusement as she watched Badgertail give Maplekit and Birchkit a badger ride. The kits squealed with excitement whileclinging to his pelt as he stomped around like a great oaf, pretending to try and shake the kits off.

Suddenly, Badgertail doubled over in pain and began coughing. "Kits," Acornfoot called. "Come over here!"

As the kits climbed off of Badgertail, Acornfur motioned for her mate to go to the medicine den. He nodded and padded away, still coughing.

"Let me tell you a story," Acornfur began.

"About what?" Maplekit squeaked.

"I want to hear about a battle!" Birchkit exclaimed excitedly.

"I know!" Maplekit jumped to her feet. "Tigerstar!"

Acornfur's blood ran cold. "How did you hear about him?"

"I heard Spiderclaw talking to Blackpaw. From what he said, he sounds like a really bad cat!"

"Oh?" Acornfur looked at Maplekit inquisitively. "And what was he saying?"

Maplekit glanced at Birchkit. "He said that Rockclaw was the image of Tigerstar, and was descended from him, and might turn out to be like him."

"What?" Acornfur leaped to her paws in outrage.

Birchkit backed up nervously. "Th-that's only what he said. Not us."

Acornfur forced her fur to settle. "Okay, okay, I'm not mad, it's okay." She sat down again. "Come here, and I will tell you about Tigerstar."

Maplekit squealed with excitement and sat down next to Acornfur. Birchkit sat next to her.

Acornfur took a deep breath as she began. "Now, you kits have heard of Firestar, born a kittypet, and the savior of all the Clans?" The kits nodded. "Well, I'm not quite sure of the exact time, but my mother told me that the day he came to ThunderClan in the forest, many moons ago when the Clans did not live by the lake, something terrible happened."

"What?" Maplekit breathed.

Acornfur hesitated. "Tigerstar- then, Tigerclaw, murdered his deputy."

Maplekit and Birchkit gasped in shock. "You mean, he murdered the deputy of ThunderClan?" Birchkit asked disbelievingly.

Acornfur nodded. "His name was Redtail. Tigerclaw, lied to the Clan and told them that a RiverClan warrior killed him. For a while, they believed him, until his apprentice, Ravenpaw, told Firestar, then Firepaw, that he had seen Tigerclaw kill Redtail." The kits' eyes widened at the story. "Firepaw and Graystripe, then Graypaw, took Ravenpaw away to a place where Tigerclaw wouldn't find him, so he would be safe.

"Before long, Tigerclaw figured out that Firepaw, who became Fireheart after fighting Brokenstar and ShadowClan, knew his secret as well. He made several plots to kill him, and assassinate Bluestar so he could become leader, each plan failing. Eventually, he got the blind prisoner, Brokenstar, to make some rogues loyal to Tigerclaw, and he attacked ThunderClan, attempting to kill Bluestar, ThunderClan's leader at the time, but Fireheart stopped him. All of Tigerclaw's history was revealed to the Clan, and he was exiled."

Birchkit stared at Acornfur curiously. "But, wasn't his name Tiger_star_? Didn't he become leader of some Clan?"

"Yes, he did," Acornfur went on. "As a rogue, he killed another ThunderClan warrior, Runningwind, and kept Fireheart out of comfort in ThunderClan territory, where he was now deputy, because he always had the threat of Tigerstar lurking in the forest. Eventually, he went to ShadowClan with the rogues and became leader- became Tigerstar."

"Is that all he did?" Maplekit asked. "It's bad, but it's not the worst…"

Acornfur almost laughed at the comment. _If only she knew of all of the terrors he caused…_

"Well, as you can expect," she went on. "He still wanted revenge on Fireheart and ThunderClan for exiling him. He began to feed a dog pack that was lurking in the forest, and eventually killed a queen to give the dogs a scent trail right to the camp. Luckily, a former friend of Tigerclaw, named Longtail, told Fireheart, and they were able to get the Clan to safety and create a plan to stop the dog pack.

"However, it wasn't totally successful. As the pack chased Fireheart closer to the trap, over a gorge, Tigerstar attacked him and held him up long enough for the pack to catch up to him. He would have died, as would the whole of ThunderClan, if not for Bluestar, who ended up giving her own life for her Clan's by pushing the pack leader over the edge with herself. Fireheart was then named Firestar.

"Unbeknownst to Firestar and ThunderClan, Tigerstar had been planning an attack on the entire forest with an evil cat named Scourge and his pack of rogues called BloodClan. Eventually, he allianced ShadowClan with RiverClan and threatened ThunderClan and WindClan using BloodClan to try to get them to join as well, serving one ruler, Tigerstar.

"However, Scourge apparently did not agree to being controlled by Tigerstar, so he killed him, taking all nine lives with a single blow."

Birchkit gasped. "Only one hit took his nine lives away?"

Acornfur nodded. "In a long battle with BloodClan, Firestar killed Scourge, ending their troubles- or at least they thought. After moving to the lake, the four Clans had trouble with the Dark Forest, which is the opposite of StarClan. There, cats like Brokenstar, Tigerstar, and Tigerstar's villainous son Hawkfrost recruited Clan cats in their dreams to attack the Clans. Firestar eradicated Tigerstar, and Firestar died, thus ending Tigerstars reign of terror."

Maplekit and Birchkit shared a glance of amazement. "But," Maplekit mewed. "What does that have to do with Rockclaw?"

"Well," Acornfur started reluctantly. "He is my son, and my father was Webstep, whose father was Bramblestar, whose father was none other than… Tigerstar."

**Dun Dun Dunnnnn! What a weird twist. Or, maybe it isn't, since there wasn't much build up. Anyway, this prologue serves no purpose ****other than to tell you how much time it has been since TLH, and why Rockclaw is so important. Please, if you have ANYTHING to say ****about my work, leave a review! It would really help to see some feedback. Thanks a bunch guys! ****-NNG**


End file.
